


【柯王子】 王子与野兽（一发完，pwp）

by kresnik09



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom Jack Benjamin, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Curtis Everett
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 这是参加一个群活动的产出，好像主题是童话？？





	【柯王子】 王子与野兽（一发完，pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 有人兽啪啪啪，不适者点叉  
> 有人兽啪啪啪，不适者点叉  
> 有人兽啪啪啪，不适者点叉
> 
> 有小王子被迫与其他人啪啪暗示

正文：

银托盘被撞翻在地，上面本来放着的一杯掺了药的红酒洒在侍者身上，很快门外守着的侍卫冲了进来，用一块沁满镇定剂的手帕捂住他的鼻子，被制服的男人绝望地睁大眼睛，他必须要逃走，即使出去也活不了多久，抱着这样的决心，他挣脱了侍卫，没命的向外奔跑，不知什么时候抢了谁的剑，不知何时手上的剑染满鲜血，等反应过来的时候，他已经自由了。

Jack Benjamin，王国内最高傲的王子，最有希望的继承人，像个童话中的王子那样让人羡慕，但是谁都不知道他也是最美丽的Omega，国王最厌弃的儿子。他终于从囚禁了他半年的城堡中逃脱出来，没有仙女教母的魔法也没有英勇地Alpha骑士帮助，他就这样披着单薄的长衫，双足赤裸走在漫天的冰天雪地中。

似乎这样还不够凄惨，山上刮起了暴风雪，本就要冻僵的Jack这下更是被吹得东倒西歪，却一步都不肯停下来，他不想再被抓回去，这半年来的日子一日都不想回想。

可是脚上的镣铐阻碍了他踏出的每一步，手上扯断的手铐拖着长长的锁链，没人知道他用了怎样的力量，才挣断锁链，渐渐的他走出的每一步都沾上了鲜血，脚镣太沉了，脚腕被磨破了皮，可是Jack感觉不到，因为太冷了。

渐渐体力不支，Jack躲到了一块石头后面，勉强能当当风雪，他才注意到自己的惨样，嘴角扬起一丝自嘲，自己这副样子估计三天都活不下去，那也没关系，三天也是他自己选择的三天，冻死也好过在那城堡里腐烂而死。

风雪刮了一天一夜终于停了，Jack就等了一天一夜，等他再爬出大石，外面的天地已经变了一副模样，来时的路已经看不见了，该去哪里呢？Jack再一次迷茫了。

最终他选择往山顶的方向走，翻过这座大山去别的世界，忘记自己是Benjamin，重新开始，如果他还能撑下去的话。Jack走了一天，他不得不走一会儿就停下来搓搓双脚，以防冻坏，不是他不想穿鞋，而是那该死的侍从不给他鞋子，哪怕是拖鞋，不过在城堡里他也不需要拖鞋，那些镣铐注定了他的活动区域就是床和厕所。

Jack行进的速度太慢了，一天也没有走到半山腰，两天没进食只喝了点雪水根本没有体力，夜晚很快就要到来了，它能活过这个晚上吗？又累又饿的Jack终于在天完全黑之前找到一个空树洞，运气总算好了一点，他窝在里面犹豫着要不要睡觉，会不会睡着了就再也醒不过来，Jack忽然意识到睡着死去是多么安详的死法。

但是他没有睡很久，就被吵醒了，Jack警惕地睁开眼睛，咯吱咯吱的踩雪声，是追他的人还是猛兽？Jack现在后悔没给自己的树洞做一点遮掩，他心跳越来越快，因为声音离他越来越近了，忽然听到一声微弱的像小狗一样的呻吟，Jack鼓起勇气探出一点头，月光下一只小小的狼崽子艰难的在几乎将它淹没的雪地里向前爬，他看到Jack又发出小狗一样的哼声，似乎在呼唤Jack。

Jack是害怕的，即使对方只是一只小狼崽，难道这里是它父母的窝？这个想法让Jack汗毛都竖了起来，他没犹豫站起身来就跑，却忘了脚铐被绊倒在地，身后的小狼崽可怜兮兮地哼哼了几声，那声音听上去就像Jack抛弃了他，小狼加把劲跃了几步到Jack身边，Jack正被摔得头晕眼花，就感觉自己怀里多了一个毛茸茸的肉球，他低头看怀里的小狼崽，就像找到了妈妈一样闭上眼睛窝在他的怀里，Jack看看四周，黑漆漆的什么都看不到，索性又回到了树洞里，当然抱着小狼崽一起。

天擦亮Jack醒了过来，怀里的抱枕真是暖和，Jack忍不住蹭蹭脸，才想起来那哪是抱枕，那是只狼。

“嘿，你的父母呢？”蠢萌的小灰狼自然听不懂Jack在说什么，它在Jack怀里拱来拱去，好不容易找到了奶奶却发现没有奶。

“真是抱歉啊，我不是你妈妈我没有奶。”Jack从外面的雪地上挖了一捧雪，用手心的温度化成了水给小灰狼喝，可是喝水哪能饱，然而这小崽子好像认准了Jack就是他的妈妈，怎么轰也不走，大眼睛可怜巴巴的，Jack觉得自己看懂了，那意思就是妈妈我还没有成年不要赶我走。可问题是他不是它的妈妈呀！无奈只能带上小灰狼，出发前Jack找了一块合适的石头想砸开脚镣，可是无论换了几块石头，那脚镣都完好如初，看来国王真是下了决心囚禁他一辈子，整个脚镣都是一体的连锁孔都没有。Jack只能继续带着脚镣向山顶前进，路上还找了几个结了果子的树，他不知道能不能吃，就想给小狼崽闻闻没想到那狼崽子一口就给吃了，Jack一脸懵逼，就被小狼崽把剩下的几个也给抢走吃了。

“你还好吗？没毒吗？”举着小灰狼，Jack前前后后看了半天，确定没事自己也吃了两个野果，又酸又涩也就野兽会吃了。这一次Jack有了暖脚的小灰狼，那也没有走的很快，而且好运气似乎也用尽了，他们没再发现什么能吃的东西，小狼崽越来越蔫儿，Jack也再一次体力不支的昏倒，似乎觉得他们要死的还不够快，山上又刮起了暴风雪，这一次比之前要大得多，Jack都快睁不开眼了，他努力将自己蜷缩起来，把小灰狼保护在自己的怀里，像个真正的狼妈妈那样保护他的幼崽，但是Jack知道，他活不了多久了。

一只巨大的灰狼从隐藏的山坡后走了出来，它已经跟踪Jack好几天了，这也是为什么Jack好几天都没碰见野兽袭击他的原因，灰狼巨大的身躯在雪地里行走竟然没有一点声响，难怪它会这么大目标Jack也没有发现，灰狼在Jack身上嗅了嗅，如果Jack此刻是清醒的一定会又被吓昏。但是巨狼没有一口了解了Jack，反而用鼻子拱开他的身体，找到了紧紧蜷缩在他身下的小狼崽，小灰狼迷迷糊糊被叼出来，看清巨狼开始不安的嚎叫，Jack下意识地伸手去抓，触手不是柔软的皮毛，而是扎手的硬毛，他幕地睁开眼，入目一头巨大的灰狼正衔着小狼的头，只要稍稍一用力就能咬碎它的头骨。

“不！”Jack惊叫出声，这些天来他从没有大喊大叫过，这一次他是真的吓坏了，“求求你，放过它，它还是个孩子！”Jack是真的疯了，居然和一头狼讨价还价。巨狼收回口，盯着他瞧，那双蓝眼睛在雪地里极为诡异，看的Jack毛骨悚然，要被吃掉了，要被杀死了，Jack闭上眼睛不想认命也得认命了，这时小灰狼又叫了一声，唤醒了Jack的本能，他用尽最后一点力气将小灰狼护在身下后彻底晕了过去。

睁开眼睛第一个想法是，他居然还活着，逃出来后Jack每次醒来都这样想，可是这一次不同，Jack还有了第二个想法，那头野兽留着他做储备粮吗？不论是什么缘由，Jack都还活着，他爬起来看看四周，发现只有他自己，洞穴温暖潮湿和外面的冰天雪地简直两个世界，洞口还有干枯的藤蔓枝条挡风，真是个居住的好地方，当然是对于野兽来说。趁着巨狼回来，Jack赶紧跑路，刚撩开枝条就和回来的巨狼迎面遇上。

Jack赶紧缩回角落，一边暗骂自己怎么能这么倒霉。巨狼斜了他一眼，吐出一块肉给他，Jack盯着那块肉，新鲜的，流着血，一只手那么大，刚好和小灰狼的肚皮一样大。一个不好的想法瞬间占领Jack的大脑，眼前的巨狼忽然也没那么可怕了。“你杀了它吗？它还那么小！你们是同族啊！怎么可以这么残忍！”Jack没命地朝巨狼嘶吼，虽然声音没那么大，但是嗓子都要吼破了，巨狼还是那样一瞬不瞬地盯着他，转身从洞穴里走了出去，Jack此刻被自责愤怒不甘心痛各种情绪缠绕，逃命的这几天里，有好几次他都想放弃了，可是每当看到小灰狼在怀里，他就又能向前走几步，就能找到过夜的树洞或者一块挡风的巨石，然而这个支柱说没有就没有了，自己却还活着，这一点Jack无论如何都无法接受。

没一会儿巨狼又回来了，嘴里衔着一只小灰狼，扔在他脚边。  
“你别以为从哪里找一只狼崽子我都能接受！”Jack还在崩溃中，巨狼想要翻白眼。

而那只看见他就要喝奶奶的小灰狼除了自己那只还会有第二只吗？Jack惊喜地抱起来，左瞧瞧右看看，一块皮肉都没少。巨狼觉得他们叙旧的也差不多了，发出低低的吼声，小狼崽不情不愿地走到洞穴口被巨狼一尾巴扫了出去。

Jack十分不满粗鲁地巨狼，但是也不敢再说什么，缩在角落里，直到很久以后Jack才知道原来那时巨狼那么嫌弃小灰狼是因为小东西是个Alpha。

看到Jack一动不动，巨狼动了，Jack瞬间紧绷，本就不大的空间，巨狼直勾勾地走过来，整个人都被野兽笼罩那是怎样的压迫感，还不如在外面冻死也好过被吓死，Jack此刻只有这么一个想法。

巨狼没有继续吓他，叼起刚才扔下的肉块放在Jack脚边，Jack早就忘记了这块血淋淋的肉。这是给他的吗？这能吃？Jack嫌弃地看了一眼，又看了一眼巨狼，狼也认真看看他看看肉，难不成这是在威胁他不听话这块肉就是他的下场？

Jack觉得自己可能是精神出问题了，他的思维太发散了。他忍不住捡起一边的树枝戳戳肉块，好像是块牛里脊呢。就算真的是里脊，Jack也不可能像野兽一样吃生的，他大着胆子将洞口的枝条折了几枝，想要试试钻木取火，巨狼一直盯着Jack 的一举一动，看到他开始钻火忽然站起身走了出去，好一会儿才回来，当然Jack没能钻出火，巨狼却带回了让他惊喜的东西，火石还有干树枝。这回生火就快了很多了，火堆暖烘烘的，Jack一边烤肉一边用眼神偷瞧休息的巨狼。这头狼很不一般啊。

吃饱了的Jack决定试验一下，他悄悄地挪到狼尾，摸着他不算光滑的皮毛，狼尾抖了一下，没有反抗，Jack又顺着后背灰黑色的硬毛摸到毛茸茸的狼耳朵，灰狼终于不堪其扰，翻身将Jack压在身下，露出牙齿威吓他。在野兽的身下，Jack显得那样渺小，他紧张的闭着眼，虽然有心理准备但还是被吓了一跳，然而灰狼并没有更进一步的动作， 只是发出警告的吼声。Jack睁开一只眼，那尖利的牙齿让他心有余悸。“我只是有些冷。”言下之意，是想要取暖。灰狼狐疑地盯了他一会儿窝在旁边，露出柔软的腹部，在Jack看来这就是邀请，他将自己整个埋进去，什么风雪严寒都离他远去了。

在巨狼的保护下，Jack开始了被圈养的日子，开始的几天只是不同的肉块，后来渐渐的会多一些水果，当然Jack不会去想那些新鲜可口的水果，灰狼是从哪里找来的。一开始还有当储备粮的觉悟，直到有一天Jack看到灰狼拖着一整条野牛回来时，他就把这个想法抛到脑后了，这头野兽根本不需要储备粮。

Jack也发现灰狼没有特意限制他只能在山洞里活动，但是无论走到哪里灰狼都能找到他，有时候Jack走累了干脆就在一块石头上坐下来等灰狼接他回去。这种以天为盖地为庐的日子过了多久Jack记不清了，若不是脚镣和手铐他都要忘了自己过去尊容的身份，还有优渥的生活，可是都没有在这头狼身边来的自在。

Jack给巨狼起了一个名字，因为它背毛灰黑，四足和肚皮灰白，所以Jack决定叫它灰灰。巨狼抗议过好几次，但是Jack仍然坚持称呼他灰灰，尤其是开心和不开心的时候。除了巨狼Jack很少见到别的活物，他猜测应该还有别的狼群，也好奇过，灰狼为什么没有同伴。

今天灰狼带回来了一些人类的食物，加工好的熟食，还有一瓶子灰扑扑的酒。Jack忽然发现他已经很久没有吃过正常的食物了，人类的食物让他怀念，可是酒就让他惊艳了，脏兮兮的酒瓶不起眼，却酒香淳厚。

“灰灰，酒是哪来的，好喝。”说着Jack又咕咚咕咚灌了几口，灰狼想阻止，“你要不要也来点！”

已经晚了，Jack醉了。

醉了的Jack开始笑，不停地笑，好像很开心的样子。“你知道吗？在山的东面，很远很远的东面有一个叫Shiloh的国家，那个国家特别大，特别的有钱。”Jack边说边挥舞手臂，酒都快洒光了，“国王有三个孩子，两个王子一个女儿，不对，没人知道国王有个小儿子，只有我知道，你知道为什么吗？因为我就是大儿子，我发现了，我的父亲有一个私生子。”Jack又喝了一口酒。

“当然这没什么大不了的，他可是国王，有个私生子又怎么了。但是我发现他不想让我继承王位，我不够优秀吗？将军都打不过我，我不够聪明吗？我的老师，他也是父亲当年的老师，他说我一点都不比父亲差，到底是为什么他不让我继承王位！我用尽了所有的办法，想要父亲看得起我，不过后来，后来我发现，我做的再优秀也没有用，因为我是个Omega，Omega没资格当国王！Omega为什么不能当国王！为什么！”

Jack越来越激动：“又不是我想做Omega的，Alpha都打不过我，就因为我会发情会勾引Alpha。我拼命的吃药，拼命的吃，你想像不到我都吃了什么，我甚至想要找医生开刀把我的…我的那个生孩子的地方切掉。然后我发现，我再也不会散发出香味了，也没有发情期了，见到Alpha我再也不会腿软流水了。但是我不是Alpha，我也不是Beta，我什么都不是。”

“那些药带来了可怕的副作用，我会疼，很疼，但这些都是我自己选的，我承受，然后最好笑的事情发生了，你猜？灰灰你绝对猜不到。”Jack大笑一声，抹一把嘴，“我的舅舅，他最得力的好帮手，篡位了！舅舅本来想让我篡位的，但是他发现了更好的筹码，对，他发现那个私生子了，结果真是太精彩了，私生子死了，母亲死了，我美丽善良的妹妹和她的爱人私奔了。他什么都没有了。”

“然后，他也拿走了我唯一拥有的东西，我被他囚禁了。”Jack忽然沉默了，还是说不下去了，巨狼一直听着，Jack的眼神不再浑浊好像从来没有醉过，他摸了摸巨狼的大脑袋，“那是我最不想去回想的日子，他找了最好的医生，用了各种办法让我重新能够生育，那比之前难受多了，我只能在一个窗户都钉死了的房间里被锁链困住双手，戴上迈不开步发的脚镣，等待着今天或许是个Alpha，明天可能是Omega。半年，我忍受了半年，我没有怀上任何人的孩子，也没有让任何人怀上孩子，我逃出来了，为了逃出来我可能还杀了人，但是我真的记不清了。”

Jack一口气说完，他觉得轻松了很多，躺在巨狼温暖的肚皮上，昏昏欲睡。“不过灰灰，以后还是别去人类那里了，我不想再失去你。”

天气渐渐回暖，雪山上变化不大，Jack还是发现树上的雪融化了不少。傍晚，灰狼巨型的身型从不远处慢慢靠近，嘴上叼着不少东西，今天也是收获颇丰。Jack从石头上站起身，迎接归来的狼。“我只说想吃点不一样的水果，你真的给我找来啦。”Jack看着树叶里抱着的不明野果，开心的回了山洞，在食物贫瘠的深山里，能吃到一点肉以外的东西就是Jack每天最期待的事情了。

Jack吃着酸甜的果子，外面灰狼正在进食，他已经很习惯这血腥的一幕了。等灰狼吃饱了，这一天的就结束了，Jack回身却发现灰狼没有跟进来。“灰灰，你磨蹭什么呢？”巨狼磨磨蹭蹭地进来了，在山洞里绕来绕去，在哪呆都不舒服，Jack不堪其扰：“就不能老实点，随便找个地方躺下来吗？我想靠着休息！”其实这一天，他什么都没做，除了吃饭发呆就剩休息了。

灰狼瞅瞅Jack，背对着他卧好，Jack很不满。“你怎么背对着我！”他转到灰狼正面，一下子扑倒巨狼怀里，“今天怎么忽然害羞起来了，春天来了？嗯？”Jack开着玩笑，揉着灰狼的大脑袋。

灰狼甩开Jack，怨念地看了他一眼。Jack觉得自己可能真的言中了，他低头看向某个方向，巨狼立刻站起来，烦躁的踱步，最终跑了出去一晚上都没回来。

第二天，Jack起床，等了一会儿巨狼没有回来，他觉得这样不行，离开了山洞，他已经有一阵不往外跑了，一是没鞋，而是哪都一样白雪皑皑。翻过了一个小山坡又走了不远的一段路，Jack发现了他想要找的，一个狼群。山坳里，一小波浪群居住在那，Jack早就知道。他仔细盯着看了一会儿，果然今天没白来，头狼正在和母狼交配。

Jack恍恍惚惚地回到平时晒太阳发呆的石头上，无论如何都觉得和狼在一起还是太难以接受，那可是人兽，Jack Benjamin你果然是疯了。其实早在被囚禁的时候，他就不是那个高傲自恃的王子了，他是Shiloh最大的笑话。如果不是灰狼能听懂人话又极其聪明，Jack不会有这种想法，有的时候他觉得灰狼是人变的，根本就不是动物。这些时日的细节在Jack脑力闪过，世界上再没有第二个Alpha比巨狼对他更好更迁就他的种种，Jack忽然想起来刚被巨狼捡回去的时候，他觉得自己是储备粮，但显然不是，巨狼养着他，每天听他叨叨闲话，不开心发发小脾气也忍着全然不反抗，为什么将他捡来又不吃他的理由显而易见，只是一直被他视了。

天擦黑了，巨狼才缓缓走回来，Jack看他那样子是想放下食物就走，完美的嘴角扯了一下：“灰灰，过来。”灰狼毛茸茸的耳朵一抖不情不愿地跟着进了山洞。

Jack坐在山洞里，不得不说从小的教养让他落魄至此也依然优雅从容，他盯着灰狼的眼睛，字字清晰可是手却紧张地握在一起。

“你喜欢我，对吗？”Jack开门见山，灰狼瞬间如临大敌，Jack好笑地看着它的反应，但是他也没有傻到真的让巨狼开口说话，眼神流转，好看的Omega拖着他肉肉的下巴，“可以哦，做你的Omega。”

灰狼以为自己在做梦，如果不是那，就是Jack终于疯了，但这都不是它转头离开的理由，而是它的下体要憋爆了。

“你要是走了，我可就反悔了，明天以后你就想都别想了！”Jack幽幽地放狠话，巨狼脚步一顿还是奔了出去，Jack气急，这比在宴会上众目睽睽之下被人泼酒还要丢脸，他被一头狼给拒绝了！

Jack忍无可忍，他说到做到，站起来走出山洞，冲着还没走远的灰狼一脚踹过去，灰狼没料到Jack会跑出来踹它，四爪一歪就倒在了地上，它回头看Jack，Omega高傲的斜睨了它一眼头也不回地走了。就是那个眼神让灰狼又爱又恨，就算变成野人在山里流浪，被野兽圈禁在自己的领地，Jack还是那个Jack，美丽的高岭之花，让人想要压倒他随意亵玩。

灰狼的身体比意识反应要快，它叼起Jack的后领，就往山洞里拖，Jack大声挣扎：“我反悔了，你放开我！”Jack还是被拖了回去，轻轻地放下。

拢了拢被蹭掉的外衣，Jack瞪了灰狼一眼：“你干嘛，我说了你想都别想了，还想强奸我是怎样！”灰狼要是想强迫他，Jack的清白绝对留不到今天，灰狼略一思忖，就明白自己该怎么做了。

不要怂，就是干！

灰狼的尾巴摇了起来，它将Jack压在身下，无论它多么无害对Jack多好，Omega也因巨狼的压迫感而微微颤抖。灰狼伸出舌头舔了舔Jack的耳廓，又从耳垂舔到颈侧的腺体。Jack没想到灰狼直击要害，被舔得浑身都酥软了，瞪了它最后一眼。“你别撕我衣服，我没别的衣服了。”Jack说完，开始脱衣服，光滑的脊背很快裸露在巨狼面前，一爪子压住Omega，用它粗糙的舌苔给Jack洗了个澡。

Jack惊叫了一声，不是没被灰狼舔过，可是被他舔下身还是第一次，小Jack整个被湿热的舌头卷起来，尖利的牙齿离他的命根子也就一厘米，又怕又爽让Jack很快到了高潮。Jack清楚这个流程，他想出声阻止灰狼舔他的屁股，却已经晚了。灰狼宽厚的舌头将Omega紧小的入口舔湿，Omega根本没有反抗的力气，卷成筒状的舌头轻地捅进了被舔开小洞，Jack可能是尖叫了，那感觉太舒服了。“不行，不行，又要到了，啊啊啊！”Jack捂着脸，简直太狼狈了，短短几分钟就被巨狼的舌头肏到高潮，灰狼拱拱他的手，Jack通红的眼角像是刚哭过：“蠢狗，你哪里学来的技巧！”言下之意就是伺候得不错，灰狼开心地翘起了尾巴，它已经摆好了交配的姿势，Jack偷瞄到它探出粉红尖端的下身，深呼吸了一口气，撅起了屁股，用最原始的姿势和野兽交媾。

被贯穿的感觉一点都不好，Jack想起了一些不好的回忆，灰狼舔着他的腺体帮他缓解疼痛，Jack很快就被穴里那个好像长到没有尽头的性器给吓到了。“不要，不要再进来了！”Jack想要挣扎，全身都被禁锢在巨狼身下他又能逃到哪里去，被支配的恐惧和让Omega浑身颤抖。

“要破了…别…别再进来了。”Jack的声音带上了哭腔，灰狼心疼他，没有全都插进去，轻轻地抽动起来，犬科的阴茎尖端窄且长，越到根部越粗，但是灰狼体型巨大，很难用语言形容它的那根。Jack被顶得向前，他想长大双腿又不行，脚镣限制了他的动作，灰狼被Omega紧窄炽热的小穴包裹舒服到不行，很快就要失去理智，阴茎一寸寸的深入，进入了别人没有开发过的深度，Jack想要逃，灰狼一个深顶，就被订在了地上，腰部柔软的贴在地上，屁股高高翘起，脚镣哗啦作响的金属声都让Jack有一种被凌虐的美。

“啊…狼…慢一点…”灰狼全根没入，粗壮的根部总是能碾压到前列腺，Jack张着嘴忘了呻吟，来不及咽下的口水流到下巴，Omega湿润的洞穴渐渐被插出了感觉，粘稠的淫水随着抽插带出来打湿了灰狼根部的软毛，水声越来越大，Omega越来越淫荡，Jack已经完全能够容纳巨狼的阴茎，他在高声淫叫，像个健全的Omega，留着淫水诱惑身边的每一个Alpha，只是他没有香味。

灰狼恨不得永远都插在Jack 身体里，小穴又湿又紧，快速的怂动，操弄Omega柔嫩的肠道，根本看不见巨狼拔出来，像是要肏出另一个洞一样，Jack受不了了，折磨永无止尽，手脚都没有知觉了，只有屁股里的那个洞还在吞吐着性器，尾椎酸麻异常，Omega的本能被打开，无论Alpha怎么肏都能容纳。

灰狼换着角度开拓Omega，微微翘起的顶端蹭过隐秘的生殖口，Jack抖了一下就再没有反应，他的前列腺很浅，但生殖腔却很深，过去竟从未被进入过，阴茎不停戳弄紧闭的入口，Jack的屁股忽然收紧他想拒绝Alpha的侵入。

“求…求你…不要…”Omega乞求它，陌生的侵入感让他害怕，但是没有用，灰狼坚挺火热的阴茎强力的破开那一圈咬紧的肌肉，Jack痛苦的尖叫，前端却射了，乳白的液体直射出来一小股，紧跟其后的是腥臊的尿，Jack哭叫着拒绝，可是他阻止不了，既控制不了前端失禁的尿口，也守不住被灰狼狠狠操开的生殖腔。

火红的肉刃轻易就深入触碰到子宫口，Jack的眼泪止不住的往外流，他觉得自己的内脏都被肏到了，曾经热潮期都没有被侵犯过的子宫被巨狼暴力顶弄，然而所有的疼痛都化为快感。巨狼忽然加快送跨，Omega嘶哑着呻吟，终于Alpha抵着脆弱的子宫射出浓稠的精液，根部骤然膨胀，结刺入柔软的肠肉，过多的精液混着血丝涌出来，灰狼舔了舔失去意识的Omega，它的牙齿对于Omega来说太尖锐了，小心翼翼咬破腺体，Omega眼皮动了动还是没有醒过来。

朦胧中，Jack知道自己被标记了，他想笑可是太累了，连扯一下嘴角的力气都没有，隐隐约约似乎听到有人在唤他，低沉的男声：“Jack，我的Jack。”

Jack想要回应，男人的声音一直在他脑海里盘旋，喊着他的名字上百遍上千遍，Jack努力睁开眼睛。“是你在叫我吗，灰灰？”

灰狼爱怜地舔舔他，下身的结已经消退，Jack睡了有一会儿了，可是肉刃依然坚挺，一下一下顶开狭窄的生殖腔，Jack轻声哼哼，被迫打开身体的疼懂已经消散了，取而代之的只有快感，敏感的内部持续被刺激，这是Jack从来没体会过的，头一次他觉得自己是个Omega真好，简直要爽死了。

一点点白浊被挤了出来，更多的随着灰狼的动作进入子宫里，子宫里越发饱胀让Jack发现了灰狼的这个小心机。“想要我怀上你的狼宝宝是吗？先不说生殖隔离，那半年我都没有怀上，我可能不会有孩子了。”Jack之前庆幸自己不健全的身体，可是现在却有那么一丢丢伤感，灰狼舔舔他的眼睑，“不用安慰我，用你的大家伙好好满足我就行了。”巨狼低吼了一声，下身突然加快动作，Jack觉得自己这回真的是祸从口出，要被操翻了。

“慢…慢点……嗯…太深！要坏了啊啊啊…”

迷迷糊糊的被肏了一夜，天将翻鱼肚白的时候，灰狼终于在Jack体内射了最后一发，Jack晕了醒，又被肏晕好几次，下身一塌糊涂，小肚子都挺了起来，灰狼给他简单清理了一下满足地搂紧怀里。

一狼一人的信息素在一点点融合，信息素进入身体的疼痛让Jack皱眉，此刻要是能有个怀抱就好了，搂着他亲吻他的腺体，人就是容易不知足，Jack好希望灰狼是个人，哪怕只拥有一双人类的手也好，想象了一下那样的画面，Jack弯起嘴角。

我好想拥有一双手，这样就能拥抱你了，我的爱人。

低沉的男声流进Jack耳中，让他惊醒过来，原来天已大亮，Jack浑身酸痛，忽然一只手覆上他的腰，不轻不重地揉捏着，Jack瞬间僵硬。

他背后有个人？

Jack用最快的速度翻身，警惕地看着那个突然冒出来的男人，伸手抓过旁边的衣服遮挡自己裸露的身体。

“你是谁！”

男人很帅，是很少见的那种野性的帅，头发是灰黑色的，像灰狼的背毛，一双蓝眼睛正露出鄙视的眼神，Jack觉得那眼神略眼熟，一个大胆的想法在脑子里出现，这不可能吧。

“灰灰？”

“Curtis，我的名字是Curtis。”男人的声音异常沙哑，因为许久没有说话了发音有些奇怪。

“你居然还有名字？”

“为什么不能有名字，我本来就是人。”

“what？”Jack愣住了，“你以为是美女与野兽吗？”

Curtis上下打量了Jack两遍：“你很美。”

Jack脸颊微热：“蠢狗你说什么！”

Curtis笑起来：“过来。”

“你敢命令我？”

“我给你讲讲我怎么变成狼的，再告诉你我是怎么变回来的，所以过来。“

Jack撇撇嘴，男人胸肌看起来特别结实，躺下之后，Jack觉得真是太有安全感了，这个Alpha太极品了。

Jack脸上任何一个表情变化，Curtis都能读懂，笑笑不说话，讲起了自己的故事：“三十年前…”

“等等，你多大！”

“按生理年龄我27岁，心理年龄57。”又加上一句，“别打断我。”

“三十年前，我只是个普通的猎人，被一个老巫婆给看上了，我不从，他就把我变成狼，还说只有一个人真心希望我变成人类魔法才会取消，我一生气就把她咬死了。”

“我只杀过这一个。”Curtis强调道。

“所以你三十年一直这样度过？”

“是的，我从来没有对变回人类抱希望。”

Jack还是觉得这太奇妙了，他坐起来顶着Curtis的脸直看，如果这不是梦…

“宝贝，是真的，我是真实存在的。”

Jack的眼圈又红了，他闭了闭眼，良好的教养不允许他在别人面前崩溃，当然昨晚那种情况不算。

Curtis当然懂他，他喜欢这个小王子，在这孤独的冰天雪地里，小王子傲然独立的身姿还历历在目，他们都那么孤独，那么相似。

“你许了什么愿？”

“什么？”Jack的思维没跟上，随后他意识到Curtis说的是他为什么希望灰狼变成人，“我啊，我希望你吻我，拥抱我,还有…”他慢慢低下头，在Curtis耳边说了两个字。

Curtis瞳孔收缩，一把按住Jack 的后脑就吻了上去，他的吻和他的人一样粗犷不羁，让 Jack难以招架，可是他喜欢，喜欢男人对他的情难自禁。

似乎是要把欠的吻全补上似的，Curtis把Jack的嘴唇都亲肿了。脑中又想起了那个声音，果然是Curtis一遍遍地喊着他的名字，心脏里有什么东西要漫溢出来。

“Jack…Jack…Jack…我的Jack…”

“Curtis…”

“我听到了，你的心，我听到了。”

后来他们回到了Curtis曾经居住的小屋，修缮了一下，住下来，Jack依然没有香味，Curtis开玩笑说这样他就不会招引别的Alpha狼，可是只有Jack自己知道没有香味就没有发情期，就不会怀上宝宝。Curtis故意问他以前他那么讨厌自己是Omega，现在怎么想生孩子了。Jack一脸看智障的表情看他说傻逼才想给你生孩子。

其实Curtis一直没有说，他当初找到Jack就是寻着一股香味找到他的，Jack的香味独一无二，只有他能闻到。

Curtis说我再努力努力，兴许就能三年抱俩。

Jack很嫌弃地说那你得好好努力。

从此王子和猎人过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。

END


End file.
